


Something delicious this way comes

by HighpriestessZelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A little smutty, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Spellwood, over 18s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighpriestessZelda/pseuds/HighpriestessZelda
Summary: Short scene extension S1 Ep08





	Something delicious this way comes

‘Faustus!’.......... ‘Zelda......’  
The kiss was demanding and possessive the thrill of it setting her senses alight, she surrendered completely to the moment. It seemed to last an eternity yet it was not nearly long enough before he pulled back, as they stood he caught her deep blue eyes in his intense gaze. ‘I've wanted this’ it was a statement of pure lust which emboldened her to recapture his lips with hers. The cracking fire and the drawing of their ragged breaths between kisses was the only sound in the heavy air when suddenly he grabbed her waist and slowly almost torturously so he turned her to face away from him. His next move was to skim his hands from her neck along her spine until he captured her buttocks and gave them a firm squeeze and she groaned her approval. Suddenly his hands snaked around her waist from behind and pulling her back onto him trailing hot kisses down her neck. She responded by pressing back into him making a small circular motion with her hips her breath coming out in short gasps. Faustus could wait no longer he had to see her, he moved his hands upwards to undo the front of her dress grazing her breast’s as he moved past them forcing a sharp gasp followed by another flex of her hips into him. He divested her of her clothes until she stood before him in nothing but her black lace slip and he let out a strangled noise of want and drank in the sight of her barely clad before him.  
As his hungry eyes took her in Zelda knew she should feel exposed being barely dressed like this while he was still fully clothed but she didn't, she felt more powerful for it, somehow more in control not less. She kissed him again with a deep fervour as her hands moved of their own volition and she began to remove his clothes. It was as though her blood was boiling as it raced through her veins giving her a fever only he could cure by sending the drug of his kiss searing through her system. Once he was naked she took a step back from him an admiring glance sweeping his taut form as she brought up her hands, slowly pulling down the straps of her slip she let it fall to the ground. It was as though he snapped upon seeing her bare and glorious before him, he swept her up and kissed her again it was a hot wet kiss that sent waves of molten heat throughout her body pooling between her thighs. Which is where it seemed Faustus was headed now that they had sunk back down onto the plush rug. Breaking the kiss he swept his tongue down until he met the hollow of her neck and dragged it along her pale flesh down between her breasts making Zelda curse at its torturous trail yet pant into it at the same time. When he finally buried his head between her legs she let out a deep resonating groan that they both felt reverberate through them. Soon her hands were in his hair pressing him into her as he created dark miracles with his dexterous tongue (her new favorite part of his body she mused) and her cries became louder as she neared the peak and bucking wildly as her feasted on her sensitive flesh driving her crashing and keening over the edge.  
She came back to her senses to she him looking at her stroking her breasts with featherlight fingers as she caught her breath. ‘Mmmmmmmm’ she groaned and stretched before glancing at his straining manhood a glint appearing in her eye he’d never seen before. Without warning she flipped him over onto his back and kissed him slowly as she lowered herself agonizingly slowly onto him. Her assertiveness only served to excite him further and he knew that he was harder than he had ever been, every sense intoxicated by her. Her smell was something he would never get sick of, the sight of her drove him wild, her soft moans as she moved on him rocking her hips back and forth at a maddeningly slow pace beguiled him. His hand moved to her waist where he began to guide her to rock faster on him which she complied with vigor, riding him like this was there last night and this moment their only absolution. Their deep moans and filled the air as she propelled him toward oblivion, and when she delivered a sharp bite at his neck he fell over the edge himself letting out a roar as he reached his completion inside her.  
Several hours and rounds of pleasure later sated, exhausted and sweating they finally parted and lay panting heavily. ‘Sinfully good’ was the phrase that came to Zelda’s mind as she stretched languorously on the rug her sore muscles twinging with the action. ‘I’m going to feel that tomorrow’ she said to him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He simply ran his fingers along her thigh and watched her enjoying this side of the auburn haired sorceress he’d known so long. Her stoic veneer all but gone in the haze of afterglow. He kissed her once more and they both rose to dress. He felt sanctified with her but she had had the better of him here tonight, she had been in control for the most part and he had acquiesced in a way never before. He smiled a wolffish smile as he watched her dress.  
*Next time* he thought, next time the power would shift back between them once again. Oh what lay ahead; the possibilities with Zelda seemed limitless and he was eager to test those limits......

Until next time folks!!


End file.
